Often people have a hard time reading a text printed on pages of a book, or a text displayed on displays of their devices such as mobile devices, laptops, computers, and the like. There is a need to provide a magnification system which mounts to a device, does not interfere with its normal operations, is not bulky, can be quickly enabled when magnification is needed and quickly stowed when not needed, allows for touch-screen functionality of an electronic device whether enabled or stowed, and provides surface protection when stowed.